Products made from base webs such as bath tissues, facial tissues, paper towels, industrial wipers, foodservice wipers, napkins, medical pads, and other similar products are designed to include several important properties. For example, the products should have a soft feel and, for most applications, should be highly absorbent. The products should also have good stretch characteristics and should resist tearing. Further, the products should also have good strength characteristics, should be abrasion resistant, and should not deteriorate in the environment in which they are used.
In the past, many attempts have been made to enhance and increase certain physical properties of such products. Unfortunately, however, when steps are taken to increase one property of these products, other characteristics of the products may be adversely affected. For instance, the softness of nonwoven products, such as various paper products, can be increased by several different methods, such as by selecting a particular fiber type, by calendering, or by reducing cellulosic fiber bonding within the product. Increasing softness according to one of the above methods, however, may adversely affect the strength of the product. Conversely, steps normally taken to increase the strength of a fibrous web typically have an adverse impact upon the softness, the stiffness, or the absorbency of the web.
The present invention is directed to improvements in base webs and to improvements in processes for making the webs in a manner that optimizes the physical properties of the webs. In particular, the present invention is directed to a process for improving the tactile properties, such as softness and stiffness, of base webs without severely diminishing the strength of the webs.